The Bright Side of Things
by Lucky Undine
Summary: It's a one-shot for a contest on another site. It is mainly composed of MangaQuest, so readers beware.


The Bright Side of Things ~We're in This Together~

Many days had passed without a single call. The poor, lovestruck boy had given up all hopes of getting a date in the middle of the summer. Summer was supposed to be where relations were supposed to blossom, and where there were blossoming romances, there'd be Gold. Not only was he interested in the many foodstuffs the world of Pokemon had to supply, he had also been trying to get a girl for the past few years, but always ended up failing. The best chance he had was to go after Crystal, one of his fellow companions in some of the biggest battles of the century, but she seemed more involved with capturing the native Pokemon of whatever region she was in. She wasn't the type to go out with a carefree, food-eating, girl-loving guy like Gold.

However, the fateful day came when Gold felt his Pokegear go off. He scrambled to get it from his pocket, dropped it on the ground, then picked it up and answered it.

"This is Gold. How may I help you?"

"Hey, Gold, it's Crystal." Gold's heart nearly skipped a beat. "I just wanted to see if you'd come with me on a nature hike." _Yes, yes, yes!!!_ Gold's heart seemed to shout.

"Um… That would be nice, Crys. Do we need to bring out Pokemon?" Gold waited patiently as Crys seemed to think over his question.

"Yes… That would be fine. So… Is tomorrow all right with you? Our hike will take place on the mountainous part of Johto, around Mount Silver." Gold answered in the most polite way he could, but deep down his heart was bursting with excitement. After all, this was just like a date, even if it had other purposes. Nonetheless, Gold couldn't wait for wherever he was going.

* * *

OK, hiking didn't sound so bad. But on one of the steepest trails in the region? Gold felt like his legs were about to come off, and he didn't want to bug Crystal by flying up the trail on his Mantine. Sure, she could use her Xatu to travel certain distances, but that would ruin the whole purpose of hiking. As Gold trekked further and further in the mountains, he seemed to notice Crystal was a couple yards ahead of him. _How could she stand this hard climbing?_ He wondered. _She couldn't be human!_

"Oh dear, it looks like it might rain." Gold's private thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Crystal's outgoing thought. Looking up at the sky, Gold's eyes turned wide. _Oh shoot, not now. If it rains now, it means I'll have to put up with more than just this long, arduous hike!!!_ With a sudden burst of speed Gold was off, sprinting up the mountain as fast as he could. The sooner they reached the top, the sooner they could go down, right?

The rain began pouring just as Gold wriggled his way to the peak of the mountain. Crystal wasn't too far behind (unlike Gold, she paced herself rather than let go of all of her energy at once). The two turned to look at each other, and then at the bottom of the mountain.

"Gold?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think there's some sort of cabin nearby?"

"I would like to hope so. I'm exhausted."

"I don't think we'll be out of here by the end of the day, that's for sure."

"All right, then, we should probably find a cabin for us to rest in." As Gold struggled to stand up straight, Crystal was already walking northwards. _H-hey! Where do you think you're going?_ Gold thought, surprised that his companion had already perhaps found some shelter. A glimmer of light caught his eye in the very same direction. It was probably a cabin, just like the two had hoped for. _Weird…_ Gold followed the seemingly mesmerized Crystal to the source of the light, and sure enough, a log cabin came in view.

It took about another fifteen minutes, but the two soon arrived at the mediocre shelter. Banging on the door a couple times, there was just something about the cabin that alienated Gold. _I don't think these lanterns are automatic. Especially if no one's here…_ He knocked on the door a couple more times, and just as he was about to give up, the door opened as if someone pulled it away from the two characters.

"It's gotta be a ghost…" Gold said under his breath. _But I don't want to freak out Crystal, or get her hopes up that it might be a Pokemon. This is the chance you've been waiting for, Gold! Grab ahold of the girl and let her fall into your arms!_ As the lovestruck Gold began to wrap his arm around Crystal's shoulder, the young girl walked into the cabin, unaware what Gold had tried to attempt. _Damn, I'll get her later…_

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" Crystal called out. No reply. "Anyone?" she added. Still no response. "The door must've opened with the wind…" Crystal said, turning to Gold. "Let's see if there's anyplace to sleep in this decrepit cabin." She walked up a flight of wooden stairs, and opened the door up there. "Hey Gold," she called, "there's one bed here. And it seems to fit two people." _TWO people?_ _Lucky me~_ Gold's heart began beating faster and faster as he wished that it'd be the only place for the two to sleep. He watched Crystal's movements as she checked the rest of the building for another bed.

"No couch, no extendable armchair, no extra cots… It's like this cabin was used to get two people together," Crystal stated. Hearing this, Gold wanted to jump for joy, but he knew that he wouldn't get the smart Capturer that way. _But hey, I'm a lady's man, I'll get her eventually!_

* * *

Hours passed, and the rain didn't even stop for a moment. In fact, it felt like it was getting worse and worse.

"Maybe it'll rain for forty days and forty nights. And our cabin will begin floating after day one," Gold joked, hoping to hear a response from the ever-so-quiet Crystal. But all he got was the cold shoulder. _Not one for jokes, are you?_ Gold sighed, and figured he'd keep quiet for a bit too. After all, what girl would want you to talk more if she already let you down just for making a joke? As Gold began to sit down in one of the few armchairs (lucky it wasn't extendable!), he caught something out of the glimpse of his eye. It seemed like a little black ball. Not wanting to turn around just to find that it vanished, Gold continued to watch it from his peripheral vision. A couple minutes passed, and the ball didn't seem to do anything. At last, annoyed at the darn thing, Gold turned around, but, as he expected, the ball vanished. _Something fishy is going on here. That better be a Gastly…_Gold's attention turned back towards Crystal, who still seemed to be thinking things out.

"Hey Crystal."

"What do you want?" Crystal's cold response caught the bold Gold off guard.

"I was just thinking… It's getting dark, so shouldn't we hit the sack?"

"You're right. I need to change, first. You should, too." Crystal nonchalantly walked upstairs to the bedroom, and the door slammed. She seemed to be in a rotten mood, Gold assumed. Choosing to shrug it off, Gold began to undress himself when all of a sudden a scream rang out. It was Crystal, and it was coming from upstairs. Without a second thought Gold rushed upstairs to rescue the "damsel in distress".

However, as he burst through the doors he realized she was completely naked, except for some frilly pink underwear that covered only part of her. She gawked at him, and it took Gold a second or two to realize he wasn't wearing anything at all. After what seemed like an eternity, Gold rushed back downstairs, closing the door behind him. _Shit! She probably thinks I'm some kind of pedophile now!_ He thought, rapidly putting on a spare change of clothes. _Now what'll I do???_

Not wanting to dwell on the faux pas he had made, Gold silently went up the stairs and knocked on the door. After a few seconds of waiting, it opened, and there she was, clad in a beautiful pearl white night gown. Not wanting to ruin the moment, a distraught Gold slumped into the mediocre bed. All he wanted to do was die. _She saw me naked. This is it…_ But to his surprise, Crystal climbed into the bed beside him. As she lay down next to Gold, her chest seemed to learn against his back, and Gold couldn't help but blush.

"Gold?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry…about what happened earlier. I thought I saw something…"

"What did you see?"

"A black ball… It was almost like a Gastly…" Gold paused for a moment. Could the ball be trying to get the two together? "Anyways," Crystal continued, "I thought it would be best if we huddled close together, in case that black ball returns. Is that OK with you?" _Hell yes!_ Gold's heart shouted out. But to maintain his calm and collected demeanor, Gold simply replied with a "yes".

* * *

Day came sooner that the two expected. Pidgey were out chirping their lives away, and the sun shone through the lone window in the bedroom. The first to wake up was Crystal, who realized Gold's arms were wrapped around her, as were her arms around him. She blushed, and carefully removed herself from the bed. Hoping Gold wouldn't wake up while she dressed, Crystal began to throw her night clothes into her backpack as she got out another fresh pair. Fortunately, she had just finished putting on her shirt when Gold's eyes opened.

"So, we can go back now, right?"

"Yeah."

"Last night was pretty crazy wasn't it, Crystal?"

"You're telling me." Crystal giggled, and Gold couldn't help but smile. Although the trip seemed to be rotten at first, Gold had his own little victory in the end.

* * *

Epilogue

The two went out for the rest of the summer. Fall soon came, and before then the two were going steady. As for the mystery of the cabin, it has yet to be solved. Nobody knows if the little black ball was just a Gastly trying to play tricks or even trying to get two people together, or if it was something unknown even to man. All that can be said is whenever two people, either of the same gender or of opposite genders went hiking on the steepest trail in all of Johto, rain would mysteriously appear, and the two would find themselves staring at a light from some unknown source. They'd be drawn towards the cabin, and perhaps that is where they'd fall in love…


End file.
